El perdedor
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Por que a veces nosotros tenemos la culpa de lo que perdemos. Fic de un capitulo, es YAOI y es AU tambien


**El perdedor**

Ulquiorra Cifer puso una botella de sake frente a un ya bastante borracho Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Fui un estúpido.

Decía medio ebrio Grimmjow. Ulquiorra no podía más que darle la razón.

-Ahí un dicho Grimm, uno que dice que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde.

Le dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes sirviéndole más sake. Grimmjow sonrió amargamente apurando el vaso de sake de un solo trago.

-Un dicho muy acertado, completa y jodidamente acertado.

Rio amargamente extendiendo el vaso para que Ulquiorra le volviera a servir más sake.

Normalmente Ulquiorra no estaría de acuerdo en que una persona bebiera tanto pero esta vez Grimmjow si lo necesitaba, no todos los días el amor de tu vida se casa con tu jefe.

_Te vi llorar_

_Viviste la monotonía_

_Y te escuchaba hablar_

_Pero era el, el que te entendía_

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

-Grimmjow lo prometiste.

Le reprocho el pelinaranja mientras sus ojos castaños se aguaban pero orgulloso como era se negó a llorar. El pelinaranja cuyo nombre era Ichigo Kurosaki era la pareja y el amante de Grimmjow. Su voz en ese momento al dirigirse a su pareja desde hacia dos años estaba cargada de reproche ya que este le había prometido llevarlo a cenar por su aniversario numero dos, pero en el trascurso del día y mientras trabaja en las noches empresa de producción donde trabajaba lo había olvidado.

-Lo siento Ichigo de veras estoy cansado.

Se disculpo Grimmjow quitándose la chaqueta. Ichigo suspiro limpiándose los ojos con la mano.

-Bueno al menos podríamos comer aquí, hare algo rápido.

Dijo resignado. Grimmjow asintió solo por compromiso la verdad estaba muerto de cansancio.

-Iré a cambiarme.

Le dijo a Ichigo mientras este entraba en la cocina. Se cambio y se puso cómodo, se recostó un rato en la cama luego de cambiarse para esperar a que Ichigo terminara pero estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido profundamente.

Ichigo puso en la cocina su mejor esfuerzo para hacer algo rápido pero delicioso, puso flores y velas, era su aniversario y pensaba hacerlo algo lindo aunque no salieran. Una vez todo estuvo listo, se dirigió al cuarto a buscar a Grimmjow, lo encontró dormido y se acerco a despertarlo, pero Grimmjow lo ignoro dándose vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo. Molesto y herido por esto, el pelinaranja, tomo el abrigo y salió de la casa en un impulso, camino durante mucho rato hasta que encontró un bar, Seretei, al que entro. Casualidades de la vida Seretei quedaba muy cerca de las noches lugar donde trabajaba Grimmjow, Seretei era un bar de clase y muy elegante, pero Ichigo lucia muy bien pues se había esmerado ese día en arreglarse para Grimmjow, así que lo dejaron entrar sin problemas.

Se acerco en la barra y se sentó en esta pidiendo un trago bastante suave, para el segundo un hombre castaño se había sentado a su lado haciéndole conversación y cinco tragos después Ichigo estaba lo bastante embotado por el alcohol para haberle contado su vida al castaño cuyo nombre era Aizen Sousuke. Le había contado, acerca de Grimmjow como este nunca lo escuchaba, como desde hacia unos meses lo ignoraba y lo tenia en el completo abandono, como desde hacia mas de tres meses no tenían sexo y como comenzaba a creer que este lo había dejado de amar. Ichigo jamás se imagino que Aizen era el jefe de Grimmjow y jamás se imagino que terminaría lo bastante borracho esa noche, como para acostarse con Aizen la noche de su aniversario numero dos con Grimmjow.

_**~Fin del flash back ~**_

_Y me robo ese tesoro de duende_

_Y ahora comprendo el valor_

_Que no se tapa los defectos con pretextos_

_Y en cambio siento rencor_

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

A la mañana siguiente libre del alcohol Ichigo no podía creer lo que había echo. Aunque ciertamente comenzaba a creer que Grimmjow ya no lo amaba el si seguía amando a Grimm y no podía creer que le hubiese puesto el cuerno. Pero Aizen se mostro muy amable con el, lo consoló asegurándole que todo había sido efecto del alcohol, que el sabia que no había sido la intención de ninguno de los dos y que no se atormentara que eso seria un secreto entre ellos.

Ichigo se lo agradeció, se vistió, se arreglo y se fue. Aizen dejo ir a aquel joven que tanto lo había impresionado sin imaginarse que este era el amante de uno de sus empleados, sin imaginarse que se volvería a encontrar al pelinaranja y sin imaginarse que terminaría enamorándose de el.

_**~Fin del flash back ~**_

_Ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto_

_Por tener lo que fue mío_

_Que el culpable he sido yo_

_Que hoy lo considero mi enemigo_

_Lamentando mi perdida en la batalla por tu amor_

_**~Flash back ~**_

Cuando Aizen volvió a ver a Ichigo fue en la fiesta de navidad de la empresa, un mes y medio después de lo que había pasado. Grimmjow había llevado a Ichigo para resarcirse con el por lo de su aniversario. Ni siquiera le había preguntado donde estaba después de haber olvidado su aniversario imaginaba que el pelinaranja se había ido a dormir en algún hotel enojado. Estaba tan seguro de que Ichigo lo amaba y de que nunca amaría a nadie más que no se preocupaba de que este le pudiera o le fuera a ser infiel.

Cuando Aizen se acerco a Ichigo, este yacía sentado en una de las mesas con cara de aburrido, Grimmjow hacia más de dos horas hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajo haciéndole muy poco caso a su pareja.

Ichigo se impresiono cuando Aizen se sentó a su lado. Nervioso sin saber que hacer miro a Grimmjow quien a su lado ni caso le hacia mientras hablaba con Halibel una de sus compañeras de trabajo, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su jefe Aizen Sousuke.

-Ho..hola.

Saludo Ichigo medio nervioso y sonrojado desviando la mirada.

-Hola.

Saludo Aizen. Solo en ese momento al reconocer la voz de su jefe Grimmjow se digno a mirar hacia Ichigo encontrando a Aizen a su lado.

-Jefe-lo saludo respetuosamente-le presento a mi pareja Ichigo Kurosaki-le presento al pelinaranja sin saber que su jefe ya conocía muy íntimamente al pelinaranja-Ichigo mi jefe Aizen Sousuke.-termino las presentaciones. Aizen tomo la mano de Ichigo y deposito un suave beso en ella sintiendo el leve temblor de Ichigo.

Fue en ese momento que Aizen decidió conquistarlo sin importarle que este fuera el amante de uno de sus mejores empleados.

_**~Fin del flash back ~**_

_Recálcale que no duermo de noche_

_Imaginándome que en el sexo el te devora con pasión_

_Me falta valentía para admitirle que a tu lado fui un chiquillo_

_Y su hombría supero_

_Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,_

_Envidioso egoísta impulsivo sin control_

_**~flash back ~**_

-Que? Pero por que?

Grimmjow miraba incrédulo a Ichigo.

-Lo siento Grimm pero lo mejor será que terminemos.-Le dijo Ichigo desviando la mirada.-Yo volveré a la casa de mi padre después de todo el departamento es tuyo.

-Pero Ichigo... yo te amo.

Trato de detenerlo.

-No Grimmjow, tu solo amas tu trabajo yo solo soy la segunda opción siempre para ti. Al principio creí que lo podría soportar por que te amaba. Pero el amor es como una planta si no lo alimentas se muere y tu dejaste morir el de nosotros por completo.

Le dijo Ichigo tristemente. Pues para el pelinaranja era triste darse cuenta que con la persona que creyó que iba a estar toda su vida no era la persona con la que estaría.

-Acaso amas a otro?

Pregunto Grimmjow dolido. A la mente de Ichigo acudió la imagen de Aizen, había compartido tanto con el desde esa fiesta de navidad hacia seis meses que había empezado a sentir cosas, cosas muy intensas incluso mas intensas de las que sentía por Grimmjow.

-Si.

Fue su respuesta dejando a Grimmjow congelado por ella. Ichigo tomo su maleta que estaba junto a la puerta preparada y abriendo la puerta salió dejando a un incrédulo Grimmjow atrás.

_**~Fin del flash back ~**_

-Debí de haberlo detenido en ese momento.

Decía un alcoholizado Grimmjow a Ulquiorra.

_Por creer que yo era el único_

_Que tú amarías que estúpido_

_Fulano con el premio y yo el perdedor_

-Pero no lo detuve-añadió Grimmjow-Fui un estúpido pensé que Ichigo no podía vivir sin mi, que iba a regresar, así que no hizo nada.

-Lo se fuiste un imbécil en aquel momento te dije que hicieras algo o lo perderías.

Le recordó Ulquiorra tranquilamente, era cruel pero sincero.

-Fui un estúpido-repitió-jamás me imagine todo el camino que Aizen estaba ganando mientras yo me recostaba en mis laureles-rio con una risa ebria y sin humor.

_Lo vi llegar_

_Y no pensé que importaría_

_Y te empezaba a conquistar_

_Convirtiéndote en mi enemiga_

-Sabes que es lo peor?-Le pregunto Grimmjow a Ulquiorra que negó con la cabeza.-Que lo vi llegar, que notaba lo cerca que estaba Aizen de Ichigo, insistente, siempre solicito con el, pero no le di importancia. Descuide a Ichigo yo fui el único culpable de haber perdido su amor. Eso es lo peor.-suspiro notando algo húmedo en sus mejillas... sus propias lagrimas.-En dos años ni siquiera le ofrecí matrimonio, Aizen lo hizo en solo uno-se lamento.

_Y me robo ese tesoro de duende_

_Y ahora comprendo el valor_

_Que no se tapa los defectos con pretextos_

_Y en cambio siento rencor_

-Acepto.

Respondía en otro lado en ese momento con una sonrisa Ichigo y el anillo era depositado en su dedo mientras el repetía lo mismo con su ahora marido. Aizen lo beso amorosamente en el momento que los declararon esposos y el respondió al beso.

_Ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto_

_Por tener lo que fue mío_

_Que el culpable e sido yo_

_Que hoy lo considero mi enemigo_

_Lamentando mi perdida en la batalla por tu amor_

Ichigo salió a recibir a Aizen del trabajo, hacia apenas una semana habían llegado de su luna de miel. Pero Aizen no venia solo su rostro era serio y a su lado caminaba un pelinegro de ojos verdes, Ichigo lo conocía, era Ulquiorra, un amigo de Grimmjow que era bar tender.

-Ulquiorra?

Pregunto extrañado. El de ojos verdes traía la mirada triste cuando la clavo en sus ojos castaño.

-Hola Ichigo.

Lo saludo.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado. -Sucede algo?-pregunto extrañado el pelinaranja mirando primero a Ulquiorra y luego a su esposo.

_Recálcale que no duermo de noche_

_Imaginándome que en el sexo el te devora con pasión_

-Yo lamento interrumpir así en tu vida Ichigo.... Pero creí que debías saber que a Grimmjow... que el...

El de ojos verdes no sabía como continuar. Ichigo de inmediato se mostro preocupado, que al final sus relación con Grimmjow hubiese fracasado no significaba que lo odiara, después de todo en un principio vivió cosas hermosas con el.

-Le sucedió algo a Grimm?

Pregunto temiendo que hubiese tenido un accidente. Ulquiorra lo miro no había forma fácil de decir esto.

_Me falta madures para admitirle_

_Que a tu lado fui un chiquillo_

_Y su hombría supero_

-Grimmjow se suicido.

Las palabras de Ulquiorra fueron un shock para Ichigo. El pelinaranja abrió sus ojos espantado, sintiendo algo húmedo en sus mejillas, lagrimas, el pelinaranja no era consiente de que había comenzado a llorar.

-Por que?

Pregunto en un susurro trémulo sintiendo los brazos de su marido rodearlo reconfortantemente y recostándose entre ellos buscando refugio.

Ulquiorra desvió la mirada, no podía decirle a Ichigo que por que Grimmjow no supero su perdida, por que no aprendió a vivir sin el, no podía decírselo, el pelinaranja no se merecía ser atormentado con esa información.

-Mañana será su funeral, solo vine a decírtelo por si querías ir.

Dijo en cambio dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Ahí estaré.

Fue lo último que oyó decir Ulquiorra a Ichigo.

Al día siguiente lo vio en el funeral, lucia realmente triste y apesadumbrado, lloro cuando lo enterraron y dejo una rosa blanca en la tumba, Ulquiorra nunca lo volvió a ver, luego de eso el pelinaranja y Aizen se marcharon a hacer una nueva vida lejos.

_Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,_

_Envidioso egoísta impulsivo sin control_

-Yo se por que.

Susurro Aizen mientras meses después en su nuevo hogar veía a su esposo dormir tranquila y pacíficamente desnudo entre sus brazos. Ichigo parecía haber olvidado a Grimmjow y Aizen estaba feliz por eso ya no tenia miedo de que este apareciera y le arrebatara a Grimmjow.

-Después de todo fue fácil hacer creer a todos que ese estúpido se suicido.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tu solo eres mío.

Aizen Sousuke no sentía ningún remordimiento por haber asesinado a Grimmjow Jaggerjack si a cambio se había quedado con su Ichigo.

_Por creer que yo era el único_

_Que tu amarías que estúpido_

_Fulano con el premio y yo el perdedor_

**Fin**

Yo no dije que tendría un final feliz. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^ La letra en cursiva es del perdedor de Aventura y los personajes de Tite ^^


End file.
